Batgirl (Volume 3) Issue 2
Synopsis "Point of New Origin, Part Two" Stephanie Brown continues her fight as Batgirl. As she fights more thugs she remembers her conversation with Barbara earlier. Barbara berates her for continuing to fight crime, stating that she already "died" once. Barbara downplays Stephanie's wishes to help, saying that she used her autopsy photos to dissuade the last last person who wanted to be Batgirl. Stephanie tells her it's none of her business why she wants to do this, Barbara throws a Batarang at the door telling her it certainly does. Barbara warns her that the Bat on her chest is a target for anyone who wants to make a name and to remember that the next time she wants to play pretend. In Philosophy class she begins a conversation with two students in which she answers a question for the class and begins to like college a litte bit. After the class the girl who answered before her, bumps into her and knocks her stuff out of her hands. Francisco helps her and invites her to a party later on. Barbara, meanwhile is talking to a mortician as Oracle. He believes Oracle is a man, which makes Babs angry. Back to Stephanie at the Harvest Festival, she runs into a drunk Jordanna again. However it is revealed that the punch was spiked and Jordanna is having some kind of reaction to it and calls for someone to dial 9-1-1. As she does this a man runs away and Stephanie pulls out her costume. As Batgirl confronts a group of gang members they don't buy her as Batgirl. Barbara, who made the suit she is wearing has a comm link in the suit and tells her she told her so. As Batgirl fights the group, she gets some subtle help for Barbara and when the suspects begin to flee Barbara tells her to heold her position. In her bunk Oracle's computer system seems to be frying, so she calls Alfred to see if the Cave Key is where it always has been. In the Batcave, Stephanie and Barbara use the computers to identify the suspects at Gotham Harvest. As Stephanie walks around the cave she notices the original Batgirl costume in a case, Barbara tells her its nothing to aspire to. The only way you get your costume on display is by retiring, being murdered, becoming someone else, or getting shot. Barbara again tells her that she is pretending to be Batgirl. Stephanie wonders if this is about her or Barbara, and tells her that she can't keep her out of this, this is something she started. As Barbara leaves the cave she tells her to stop or she'll call her mother. As Detective Gage transports a criminal he escapes and in the process kills a uniform. The criminal escapes and returns to the Scarecrow, the person behind these events. Appearances "Point of New Origin, Part Two" Individuals *Batgirl *Francisco Garcia *Jordanna Spence *Oracle *James Gordon *Scarecrow *Nick Gage *Alfred Pennyworth *Metamorpho *Black Lightning *Geo-Force *Owlman Locations *Gotham City **Batcave Items *Batarang Vehicles *Batplane Batgirl Issue 002 Category:Batman: Reborn Issues Batgirl Issue 02